


Storytime

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Couples doing such together, F/M, Loving moments, birthday gift, fairytales - Freeform, reading books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare moments like these are cherished. Bloodshed comes home from a hunt to find Thornstriker engrossed in her books. Something both of them can find interest in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my dear friend, TheBigLoserQueen.  
> Happy Birthday!!!  
> Thornstriker and Bloodshed belong to her

**Mythical AU**

**Bloodshed/Thornstriker**

**Storytime**

* * *

 

Thornstriker couldn’t be happier to reclaim her collection of books. Not all of them of course but Solstice was such a dear to keep her more cherished editions. Meeting the courier again was only for a short time rather than the first. She was with another creature too, something she found sweet as to the way the Oni watched her and even came to hug her after their meeting.

Sitting in Bloodshed’s little cave home, she took great joy in re-reading through these old and restored books. Curled up on her bed and surrounded by her books. She had read through most of them while the one cradled in her hands was one of her favourites. It read more like a play or stage production but modified for novel readers. A tale of love and heartache, one of bold choices and a happy ending.

So engrossed in her reading, she never heard Bloodshed return from his hunt. Not even the thick musk of ogre sweat and dead flesh roused her. Setting the dead bear aside to clean and dress, even Bloodshed had found it strange that Thornstriker hadn’t made a sounds. Unnerved and worried, he walked into their shared room and found her nose stuck in between old pages. It was somewhat cute watching the woman become so entranced by a bunch of bound papers.

Walking toward her, Thornstriker squeaked as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. Leaning close, pressing close and breathing in her oil scented hair. Lavender and rose tickled his sensitive nose; subtle and not overbearing.

“What are you reading?” he asked, looking over her head at the scrawling lines of words on the page.

“It’s a fairy tale tome,” she replied, showing him the book. It was surprising to find the ogre was well educated – not to say it wasn’t a possibility, most know ogres for their strength and rage, not their linguistic skills.

“Beauty and the Beast? Haven’t heard of that one,” he mumbled, keeping his face close to her scented hair.

“It’s from the far west, I actually forgot I still had this one,” Thornstriker smiled, flipping to the next page. “It’s about a beautiful woman, her village saw her as something so different from them they thought she was strange and weird. But when her father goes missing, she goes to find him. Coming to an old castle, a beast within had imprisioned her father for trespassing…” As she explained the tale, Bloodshd couldn’t help but find similarities between it and their present situation. He was the beast, holding a beautiful maiden in his home.

“Sounds interesting,” he remarked, not particularly believing his words but it was no less true.

“Do you want to read it?” she asked, closing the book and offered it to him.

“I…” he paused a moment, a strange but interesting thought crossing his mind. “I’d much rather hear you read it.” He smiled, watching her eyes light up.

“Okay,” smiling, Thornstriker opened the book to the beginning, clearing her throat. “Once upon a time…”

* * *

Time seemed to fly as the pair sat tucked into the corner of the Ogre home, Thornstriker wrapped in a plush blanket while pillows were arranged to support Bloodshed’s back – her idea – while she continued to read to him. But something he had picked up in the last few minutes. He could hear and see from his position that night had fallen some time ago, the candle lights within the cave seeming brighter while the cave entrance was darkened but the waning light.

“And…when the light cleared…and his body…was placed on the castle floor…Belle ran to his side…but the beast had changed…” her eyes drooped and her head bobbed as she tried to stay awake. “In…place of the…the beast…stood a strong…handsome man…”

“You’re tired,” Bloodshed cooed, placing his hand on the book.

“No…it’s nearly finished…” she moaned, holding the book up again and determined to finish the stories. “Taking her hand…Belle knew he was…once the beast…the beast she had come to…to love in return…” Bloodshed, as much as he wanted to her to stop so she could sleep, found it endearing and cute to watch her push through her fatigue to finish a children’s story. “With…the spell broken…his home, the castle…and everyone cursed…were returned to normal…In the…weeks to come…the restored prince…took Belle…to be…his wife…A grand wedding…inviting the village and other kingdoms…where they were married…and lived…”

Bloodshed noticed her silence, looking down to find Thornstriker had succumbed to her tiredness. Falling limp against his chest, her book cradled in her lap, she appeared so peaceful to the ogre. Smiling, a smile only she could ever see, pulled his dark lips. She was such a strange woman, but one he loved above all.

“And they lived happily ever after.”

Taking the fallen book, placing on a small table beside them, Bloodshed secured the blanket cacooning Thornstriker while he stood from the small nook. Even though Thornstriker always slept in her own bed, Bloodshed just couldn’t leave her after this. He didn’t want the moment to end just because they needed to sleep. The bear carcass can wait for now, he wanted to sleep too.

With his Belle.


End file.
